


Can You Keep A Secret

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [2]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 从不知晓 拥有秘密竟然是如此美妙的感觉
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omigun, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020538
Kudos: 6





	Can You Keep A Secret

Side A

岩田刚典一直不知道应不应该把那件事情说出口。

那天参加完音番节目的收录后，如同往常一样，总是安排他和登坂广臣同车回去。他们在楼下等了很久，给登坂广臣发了好几条消息也没有收到回复。

经纪人说接下去还有一个非常重要的会议要回公司，非常不好意思的请岩田刚典先一个人上车。

GUN露出了他十分迷人的微笑，相反的，让经纪人去忙，决定自己跑到楼上的楽屋去找OMI.

半个小时之前他们待过的房间，除去冷却的喧闹，依然残留着好闻的香味，他总是能一下子分辨出谁的香水又换了。

没有开灯，于是岩田刚典随手摸着照明的开关键，同时听到了均匀的呼吸声。

啪嗒！

照亮的瞬间，GUN仍在寻找着那个呼吸声。

最后他在角落里的沙发找到了正陷入熟睡的登坂广臣，很少能看到OMI的睡颜，新剪的刘海零散的落在额头上，连这样不设防的时间也显得如此帅气。

他确实注意到最近的臣显得很疲倦的样子，尽管他不曾在镜头前展示，工作方面他们私下聊的不多，哪怕是组合的工作，个人活动也只言片语，私下却常常约着一起去逛古着店，维持着一种神奇的平衡。

GUN猜想，也许是连日来的录音作业实在是太消耗精力了。

「OMI...」刚想叫醒他的GUN注意到登坂广臣身上盖着一件黑色皮夹克，想要触碰对方的手停在半空。那件夹克很有质感，银色的扣子kirakira，在灯光下是那样的闪闪发亮。

就算是陌生人也会看出来，这件小号的外套无论如何都不是登坂广臣的。

岩田刚典缓缓低下头，嗅到了衣服上的味道。

因此他很快就得到了答案，理所应当，又在意料之外。

*

*

*

「呐，RYUJI呢？这家有他很喜欢的酒噢。」永远担任mood-maker的挠头，却永远召集不了全员一起喝酒，只能乐观的安慰自己大家都是大忙人。

「诶～」对面的山下健二郎猛喝了一大杯，戒酒了一段时间后，偶尔喝几杯还是让他感到十分满足。

「这么说来，我记得他穿了一件很薄的Tee，到了他公寓附近就下车了。」

「NAOKI桑～你喝醉了吗，现在是十二月耶，是你看错了吧。」

「哦...？」小林直己困惑的却回想不起任何细节，关于今市隆二的话题逐渐淡去，三个男人追加了一次又一次。

「咦，你终于来了啊GUN. 」大家的视线一致移向迟来很久的岩田刚典。

「你的同伴呢？」

「OMI？他在楽屋睡着了，我去把他叫醒，所以用了这么久的时间。」说完，又是招牌的GUN式笑容。

已经有点微醺的健健一把抱住还没有脱掉大衣的典典，用夸张的感动表情说着末子实在是太温柔了！

正要开始的夜晚，伴随着霓虹慢慢闪耀，只是喝这点才不会醉呢，岩田刚典从未感觉到自己如此清醒，直到他察觉出登坂广臣那样安稳的睡眠究竟从何而来。

* * *

Side B

登坂广臣回到公寓是五分钟之前的事，虽然在楽屋睡了十几分钟，却觉得有好几个小时的错觉，仍感到未褪去的倦意。

回去的路上，明显察觉到GUN的异样，然而说不出真正的原因，是因为自己第一次在楽屋睡着吗。他一直在咬着拇指指甲，GUN没有那样的习惯，登坂广臣想搭话却在开足暖气的车内迷迷糊糊瞌睡不停。

登坂广臣没有忘记那件黑色夹克，把它搭在肩上，腾出手拿钥匙，他总是会选错那把和自己公寓钥匙几乎一模一样的钥匙。

——合键，听起来都会觉得肉麻的词。

他记得要还外套，虽然很清楚对方没那么着急，可不知道为什么明明几小时前才见过，现在又很想见面，早就不是高中生了，这样的纯情让登坂广臣耳朵一下子就红了。

不知道今市隆二是不是已经睡了，才二十二点半，应该在打游戏或者看网飞吧。成为邻居也快大半年了，仍没有搞清楚对方的生活作息。

这样思考着的登坂广臣换成那把合键朝着隔壁的门转动钥匙。

「RYUJI～」

玄关的感应灯亮了，没有回应。登坂广臣把衣服挂在今市平时一直使用的衣架上，进入室内。

这里与他的公寓是对称设计，甚至连摆设也是，每次来总有一种在镜中的幻觉。

曾经被相方问过搬家的理由，“想做你的邻居”这种话登坂广臣是打死也不会说的，若无其事的解释道听说这一片社区除虫设施做得很好，他已经受够了原来住处一到夏天就得防虫惨痛教训了。

客厅的灯是亮着的，但是今市隆二不在。登坂广臣想就这样回去吧，无意间听到左手边房间传来的声音。

「RYUJI？」

「诶，你来了啊，OMI.」今市隆二从浴缸里坐起身子，因为摘掉了隐形眼镜，加上水汽，几乎什么都看不清，只是凭借声音就知道是登坂广臣。

就这样开始在雾气朦胧里熟悉而潮湿的吻，已经成为习惯而环上的拥抱，根本没有顾忌到他那条celine的裤子直接跪在浴室瓷砖上的登坂广臣，被今市按住了手。

「你真的很冷呢。」

是冬天悄然而临了，还是因为触碰到了肌肤才会这样说吗，登坂广臣并没有停下接吻，只是一边咬住今市的嘴唇，一边脱下了衬衫和裤子。

你来了，真好。心中描绘的句子，并不觉得羞耻，但完全说不出口。浴缸很大，一个人泡澡怪寂寞的，两个人正好能填满。今市坐在登坂广臣的怀里，他们已经足够暖和了，那种安心的感觉不再需要任何语言描述。

「我觉得…GUN好像吻了我。」登坂广臣忽然像想起什么似的皱起眉又不确定的说道。

「在楽屋不小心睡着的时候？」今市隆二笑着问。

「大概是吧，然后他就把我推醒了。」

「那是因为OMI睡着的时候实在是太诱人了吧。」

「你！」

今市觉得臣皱起眉的样子相当可爱，本人却不自知。

忽然又环上肩膀的手，握紧，他们继续接吻。

*

*

*

「阿嚏！」打完喷嚏后的岩田刚典立即说了声抱歉，他和喝到烂醉如泥的健健坐在出租车的后座，健健几乎要睡倒在他的肩头。挠头对着他说把健健交给你了后，竟然和大直风风火火的又去喝下一摊，果然是两个魔鬼一般的男人。

没来由的觉得这个喷嚏是因为背后有人cue到了自己，可谁知道呢。

岩田刚典抿了一下嘴唇，他想他是绝对不会说的。

因为第一次拥有那种秘密的感觉很美好。

the end

2020-12-03


End file.
